Because Of You
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: Violence from someone you love can make changes in you. Making you lose trust in others around you. But how did Tigress feel after her divorce with her first husband? And how did it affect her and everyone around her? NOT a Song- fic one shot! Please R&R!


_**Because Of You...  
**__  
__I feel numb._

**Because of you...**

_My confidence is gone._

**Because of you...**

_My trust in men has died._

**Because of you...**

_I __am mentally scarred._

**Because of you...**

_I feel that the bruises and scraps are still there._

**Because of you...**

_I feel pain once again._

**Because of you...**

_My emotions return._

**Because of you...**

_I'm feel useless._

**Because of you...**

_I'm feel pathetic._

_Maybe I am..._

_**Because of you...**_

_**Because of you...**_

* * *

_Flashback_

Tigress sits in the corner of a room, hugging her knees, her chin resting on top of her knees. Tears were starting to form up in her eyes. The faces not leaving her mind. A white tiger flickered in and out of her mind. But the face of a black and white panda remained. Not leaving.

* * *

**Because of you...**

_I can't make my own choices._

**Because of you...**

_It is difficult to talk to him._

_To train with him..._

**Because of you...**

_A simple 'Thank you' is hard to say to him._

_**Because of you...**_

_**Because of you...**_

* * *

_Flashback_

"Tigress?" Po called after his feline comrade.

"Just leave me alone!" She shouted back, as she ran away.

* * *

**Because of you...**

_I can't reveal my love to him._

_I tell him to clear off._

_Even though he did nothing wrong._

**Because of you...**

_I shattered his heart into a million pieces._

_When he was trying to be a friend._

**Because of you...**

_**Because of you...**_

_**Because of you...**_

* * *

_Flashback_

"What is wrong with you Tigress!" Viper shouted.

"Why are you treating us this way?" Crane said in anger.

Tigress' eyes narrowed.

Nothing left her lips though.

* * *

**Because of you...**

_They hate me._

**Because of you..**

_I lashed out all the anger I kept in all those years on them._

_On him..._

**Because of you...**

_In their eyes..._

**Because of you...**

_I'm a monster._

_All thanks to the way you treated me the years we were married for._

* * *

_Flashback_

Tigress couldn't believe what just happened. What she just _did__. _There stood Po, 3 scarlet red lines were printed clearly across his cheek. His face had pain written _all over _it. Tigress stared her right paw. There was a glint of blood on the first three claws. Everyone stared in shock. The word _Monster _was in their eyes. Tigress couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

**Because of you...**

_ I left._

**Because of you...**

_I went missing._

_They come to find me._

* * *

_Flashback_

"Po, you need to get out of here!" Said Tigress through the barred window.

"No!" Po answered. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Not without you."

Tigress was silent.

"After what I did... what I said..."

Po nodded.

"I don't care what you did or said... I can't live without you Ti." He whispered.

* * *

**Because of you...**

_That building caught into flames._

**Because of you...**

_The way out collapsed._

**Because of you...**

_The only way out was to jump._

**Because of you...**

_The building exploded._

_We all got hurt._

_Unlike him._

**Because of you..**

_He was badly injured._

_Trying to save me._

**Because of you...**

_He could die._

_He could leave us._

_He could leave me._

* * *

_Flashback_

Tigress sat beside Po's bed, watching his chest go up and down slowly. She found herself holding Po's paw, tears starting to spill. The doctor's words repeating in her mind like a broken record.

_"Po had very bad burns. He was also stabbed 4 times in the side and they wouldn't stop bleeding. He'll be in a coma and we won't know how long. He may not even wake up. Only a miracle can save Po."_

Tigress closed her eyes as one tear fell and landed onto Po's paw.

"Don't leave us Po... Don't leave _me_... Please... I love you." She whispered.

She leaned in and kissed up on the lips.

It lasted a few minutes, but it felt like a _life time_ to Tigress.

She released her lips.

Po's eyes opened.

"Tigress..." he whispered.

"Po..." she whispered back.

* * *

**Because of _him..._**

_The others forgave me for my actions._

**Because of him.**

_He made me realize that I made the wrong choice marrying you._

**Because of him...**

_I learnt to move on._

_To forget about what happened to you and me in the past..._

_To love again._

**Because of him...**

_I became his girlfriend..._

_His __fiancé_...

_His wife..._

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Said the priest.

Everyone cheered and clapped as Po and Tigress kissed.

* * *

**Because of him...**

_I became pregnant._

_He was there for me every step of the way._

_Unlike you the years we were together._

* * *

Po's eyes widened at what the news.

"Are you sure?" He said softly.

Tigress nodded with a smile.

* * *

**Because of him...**

_I had a daughter._

_A very special one indeed._

_One unlike the world has ever seen._

* * *

Po felt tears coming as he looked at the little white tiger cub with black stripes in his arms. She had Tigress' head markings and was sleeping soundly.

"What shall we call her?" He asked Tigress.

Before Tigress said anything, the cub stirred and opened her eyes,

Showing eyes as big and as blue as Sapphire's.

"Sapphire." Po and Tigress said at the same time.

* * *

**Because of them...**

_My life is complete._

**Because of them...**

_My life is perfect..._

_And forever it will stay._

* * *

**There!**

**Hope you guys like it and please R&R and tell me what you think!**

**_~Peace out!~_**


End file.
